


Brown Eyes, Warm Smile

by Mystic_Ender



Series: Smile for Me [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Like, M/M, and for once it's fluff, be ready to have your brain melting from this, so fucking gay, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender
Summary: With Michael in college, being separated was hard. Jeremy visited, and sometimes Michael did, but it never felt like enough.Which might be why Jeremy decided to go see his boyfriend early.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Series: Smile for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Brown Eyes, Warm Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Cloudy Eyes, Shaky Smile! Basically when Michael was in college and Jeremy was stuck in town trying to save enough money to go to college himself.

“You’re coming to visit this weekend, right?” Michael’s voice said from the other end of the receiver. It always sounded different on the phone than face to face, and it made Jeremy miss seeing him make dumb faces as he talked, frowning as he thought hard about what to order at the local coffee shop. He missed the little things.

“Normally, yeah,” Jeremy confirmed, sitting on the bed in his room. He still had his singular mattress from when he still lived with his parents, which always made it awkward when it was Michael’s turn to visit. It definitely wasn’t made for two grown men to sleep in it, but they made due. Besides, Jeremy was saving up for a double bed. “I’m going to start driving over on Friday.”

“I miss you.” Michael’s voice was barely a whisper, and even if it had been only a couple of months since the last visit, it sounded like it had been a year. Which, in a way, it did feel like it. Long-distance relationships weren’t easy, especially when one was in college and the other still saving up for their own education. Sure, Jeremy learned to code on his own, but it was nothing if he didn’t have the diploma to show it.

“I miss you too.” He whispered back, head resting on the pale blue wall behind him. The whole place felt empty, even with a roommate hanging around sometimes. Though Jeremy barely saw them, seeing Jeremy worked when they were at home. He preferred it this way, especially when Michael visited. It was easier than to explain to his roommate that he was in a relationship with another man. “It’s just a couple more days.”

When they ended the call after a couple of goodbyes and ‘I love you’s, Jeremy stared at the phone in his hand, hand tightening around it before letting it drop. He groaned loudly in his pillow. He had told him it was a couple of days, but he knew he would be staring at the clock at the local electronics store for the three days before Friday. Time would be going down slowly, and he didn’t even know if he would be shoved into another extra shift by the boss like he had done the week before. He didn’t want to have a shift Friday. He really did not want to.

“You could go see him now, you know.” A voice said from his doorway, and Jeremy jumped as his head snapped around. His roommate, a man named Forrest, stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He looked like a father who was about to talk to his son about the birds and the bees. He lifted a brow slowly as Jeremy remained silent, staring at him.

“How long have you been standing there?” The blond said slowly, staring at Forrest. His heart was beating really fast, panic seeping in. He wondered what the guy’s reaction would be. He didn’t want to have to defend himself. He really did not want to.

“A couple of minutes.” Forrest shrugged, before sighing. He pointed towards a picture that remained on Jeremy’s nightstand, one of those long ones you can get in a photo booth. Most of them were Michael and him being silly, but the last one was a kiss one. Jeremy framed it once he had gotten back home. “You’re terrible at hiding your relationship, by the way.”

“Oh.” Jeremy turned red as he stared at the very obvious photo, before clearing his throat and sitting up. Well, that was embarrassing. At least Forrest wasn’t taking it badly in any way. “But the Boss will be mad at me…”

“Do what you want,” Forrest shrugged, before turning on his heels and making his way down the hall. Jeremy could barely hear him walk down the hall, which might be why he hadn’t heard him come into the doorway of his room. “But know that the boss was planning on firing you anyway!”

Jeremy blinked in surprise at that, before groaning. Well. That means another job lost if Forrest’s words were any indication. He was slowly going down the list of places he could work at in the tiny town. The next one is the supermarket in front of their building, and he would need to put in his application. But… if he was about to be fired, it means he could leave to go see Michael earlier. The blond scrambled out of the bed and dug under it, before dragging a leather suitcase from under the metal frame. No matter that he hit his head on it as he got back up. He needed to pack, ASAP.

\---

It was dark in Michael’s dorm room, the only source of light being the tiny flashlight that he held between his teeth. Surprisingly, the hallway was relatively silent, indication of the upcoming exam week. Various students took the time to either study desperately, or sleep their way through the nights in hope that waking up with energy would save their school year. The brown-haired man flipped through the pages of his book, eyes squinting to try and make out the words. He knew most of this already, but one last study round wouldn’t hurt, right?

A rock hit the window. Michael ignored it.

A second one hit the glass pane again. Michael started getting annoyed but still ignored it.

At the third one, Schmidt got out of the bed on the other side of the room and grumbled his way to the window, opening it to see who was hitting their window. Seeing the situation handled, Michael kept studying, only keeping an ear out to figure out who it was. It was nearly midnight, the person who was doing this was most likely drunk.

“Afton, your boyfriend is there,” Schmidt told him, before returning to his bed and taking the shoes he had shoved underneath it and slid them on. The man was barely awake, and the eyebags under his eyes looked even bigger during the night.

“...What?” 

“I’m going to Scott’s. Good night.” Schmidt declared, before taking his hoodie and slamming the door of their dorm shut behind him. Michael waited a bit before spitting out the light he held in his mouth and dumped the heavy book on his bed before making his way towards the window, where sure enough, Jeremy was standing underneath.

“...Jeremy? What the fuck are you doing here?” Michael exclaimed, looking behind him as if someone would burst into the room any moment. Not that he wasn’t delighted to see Jeremy around, but he had seriously expected him to come during the weekend. Where he wouldn’t have classes at all and could spend all his time with his boyfriend. 

“Surprise?” The blond said a huge smile on his face. Already, he was taking a couple of steps back, trying to find a way to climb to his window. That was when he spotted the huge tree that was near enough Michael’s window that he could probably risk it and jump from it and catch himself on the frame. 

“...Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” Michael replied nervously, watching his boyfriend climb the huge oak tree that stood near their dorm building. There was a branch that got near enough his window frame, but he would still need to jump to get inside. Seeing Jeremy slowly shuffle his way down the exact branch he was staring at, Michael’s anxiety spiked a bit. “Okay, yeah, you’re doing it.”

When Jeremy jumped from the tree, barely catching himself on the window frame, Michael’s heart nearly stopped in his chest. Needless to say, he grabbed his boyfriend by the arms and quickly dragged him inside the dorm, both of them landing on top of each other. They stayed like that for a bit before Jeremy started to laugh hysterically, clinging to Michael.

“Well, that ended better than when we spray painted your dad’s car,” Jeremy commented, still laughing. Michael slowly followed soon after, and they both hugged there, laying on the dirty carpet that probably had some many stinky feet on them it could probably give you a new sickness simply from spending the night on it.

“Unlike last time, however,” Michael started, his arms tightening around Jeremy and kissing his forehead. He then buried his face into his blonde curls, taking a deep breath of the familiar scent of apples that came from Jeremy’s shampoo. “It ended up without one of us grounded for a whole year.”

“God, I missed you,” Jeremy mumbled, head buried in the crook of Michael’s neck. He felt at home, right there. Sitting on a dirty carpet, with old clothing thrown in corners, in his boyfriend’s arms. He would have stayed there the whole night if he could’ve, but he still pulled away to sit on Michael’s bed.

“I missed you, too.” He whispered back, before following Jeremy to the bed. The blond was already looking through his books, frowning at the various terms in them that he probably didn’t understand. Michael had been studying to be a nurse for a year, now, and already Jeremy looked puzzled when he mentioned a term anyone else who studied the same things at him would probably understand fairly quickly. “Hey, Jeremy? Weren’t you supposed to be working?”  
“I got fired,” He replied casually, before continuing to look through the books. There were various images of the human body, more detailed than those he remembers seeing in his own books in High School. And then again, he had trouble with those, too. Too many terms to learn all at once. “I don’t get how you can remember all these terms.”

“You got what?” He exclaimed in surprise, looking at the man’s expression. The last time that had happened, the blond had been close to tears. Though, he does remember him complaining on the phone about the fact that he strongly disliked the place he was working at. Something about his coworkers being entitled dicks and his boss acting like a king around the place. Though, seeing what Jeremy added after declaring him being fired, he sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it if the way he tried to change the subject was any indication. “Well, I don’t get how you remember all the code you do, so.”

“Hmm, well, it’s like learning another language.” Jeremy shrugged, before closing the book and putting it back on the stack that covered most of the bed. The highest tower was leaning dangerously, though showed no move of falling. It was like a tiny Tower of Pisa. 

“Jere, you’re talking to the one who nearly failed Spanish.”

They stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes staring into blue before they both started laughing like kids again. It felt good to just see each other again for many months. They both realized how empty where they spent most of their days felt without the other despite the people that lived with them. When they both calmed down, they simply remained silent.

Michael turned his head, looking away from the spot on the floor he was staring at, and whatever he wanted to say melted out of his mind. The moonlight was hitting Jeremy, making his blond hair almost silver. His brown eyes shined, making them look like carved jewels.

“...Marry me.” The words left his mouth, without his brain following, and he was almost considering taking them back. But, the look on Jeremy’s face when he turned towards him, shock in his eyes, but also hope. And happiness. 

Jeremy launched forward and planted his lips on Michael’s, hands shaking as he slid them on his face. When he pulled back, a huge smile was on his face and he was nodding frantically, words failing him entirely.

“I’m taking this as a yes,”

“Yeah, it’s a yes, you idiot.” The blond confirmed, putting his lips back on Michael’s almost instantly. Jeremy moved to sit right in Michael’s lap, and he put his arms around his neck. He shivered a bit as he felt his now fiancé’s cold hands go under his shirt, thumbs rubbing along the spots he knew were Jeremy’s ticklish spots. Smiles were big on their faces each time they stopped kissing for breath, but they never stopped for more than a minute.  
The blond passed his fingers in Michael’s brown hair, the strands passing by smoothly in his fingers. When the man in question pulled away and began kissing slowly along his jaw and making his way towards his neck, Jeremy’s breath hitched in his throat.

Such a shame that the door of the dorm opened on them for a second, before slamming back shut.

The boys both stopped, freezing before laughter took over. They were all too happy to worry, after all. It’s not every day you get proposed by the love of your life.

“Well, I do believe that was Schmidt,” Michael commented, head still in the crook of Jeremy’s neck. The brown-haired man breathed in deep, kissing a spot one last time before dragging his fiancé down on the bed so that they would be both laying down.

“We probably gave him one hell of a wakeup call,” Jeremy continued amusement in his tone. His head was on Michael’s chest, and his eyes were closed. His heart was beating fast in his chest, but he didn’t exactly mind. 

“...I’m sorry I didn’t have a ring,” Michael said after a while, sighing a bit. “I would have done it more romantic, too, but well….”

“It was sudden?” At Michael’s nod, Jeremy pulled back a bit and slid the necklace around his head off. On the chain dangled a small ring, carved to look like the one described into the Lord of the Rings. It had been a present from Michael on their first year anniversary and he always made sure to wear it. “Think that’ll do?”

“You’re sure you want the ring from Lord of the Rings on your wedding finger?” Michael said in amusement, before taking the necklace and slowly removing it. At Jeremy’s nod, the brown-haired man simply sighed and took Jeremy’s hand, passing a finger over his knuckles and slid the ring on his wedding finger before kissing it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jeremy whispered, before kissing Michael again on the lips, this time more chaste.

He didn’t regret coming to visit him earlier than what was planned.


End file.
